Summer at Potter's
by PriBAngel
Summary: Lily’s aunt is sick and has asked Lily’s parents to come stay with her it wouldn’t be so bad except Lily has to stay with family friends- the Potters LJ fic to What I Did on my Summer Vacation
1. The Bad News

Summer at Potter's

**Summary: **Lily's aunt is sick and has asked Lily's parents to come stay with her it wouldn't be so bad except Lily has to stay with family friends- the Potters L/J fic to What I Did on my Summer Vacation

**A/N: **ok I know I didn't get a lot of reviews. I just really wanted to do a fic and I have no other ideas. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I absolutely love summers!  It's not just because there's no school for three months.  I actually sort of like school.  Learning all about magic is fun.  I love summers because I can hang out with my friends without that arrogant prat James Potter around, and not just my witch and wizard friends who visit my house during the summer, but my muggle friends as well.  Most of my muggle friends live in my neighborhood, so during the summer I spend most of my time with them.  When we were younger we mostly just hung out on each other's porches or other places in the neighborhood, but now that some of them could drive we went out and did a lot more things than just hang around each other's houses.  (**A/N: **those of you with dirty minds keep reading and you'll see exactly what those "things" are.)  I still can't drive even though I'll be 17 in a month.  I just don't have time to learn yet.  I figure I'll learn next year after I graduate.  That phrase lingers in my head, "after I graduate."  Next year will be my last year at Hogwarts.  I'm going to miss it so much, my friends, the classes, James Potter.  Whoa, wait, where did that come from?  James Potter is the benign of my existence.  I hate him with a passion.  We argue constantly.  Well, actually, it's more I yell at him constantly.  He is just such a bully. Although, I have to admit some of his victims do deserve it, like Snape, and sometimes it is kind of funny.  No, what am I thinking now?  Potter's pranks are not funny.  They're annoying.  Everything about Potter is annoying.  It's not just the pranks; it's the way he acts, too.  He has a total disregard for his schoolwork.  I don't think he studies at all for his exams, not even his O.W.L.S.  The only thing he seems to care about is quiditch, and showing off… and me.  He asks me out every day when we're at school, and every day I tell him no by insulting him.  He does seem to like me a lot, though, and I guess in a way I'm sort of flattered that he would like me enough to remain so steadfast in his quest for my affections.  No, no, I'm not flattered.  I hate it.  It's annoying.  What is with me this morning?  Oh well, I'm not going to go back to sleep today.  It's 12 pm on the second day of summer holiday.  My friends will be coming to get me soon so we can go do something.  We might go to the movies or bowling if the weather isn't that great, but I think it's actually pretty nice out.  We'll probably go mini-golfing or go to the pool.  (**A/N: **Haha see that's what they do.  Get your mind out of the gutter.)  I crawled out of bed, took a shower, and put on jeans and a t-shirt.  With one last look in the mirror, I headed downstairs.  I went into the kitchen and got the bag of bagels from the freezer.  Just then my mum called me from the living room. 

"Lily, could you come in here for a minute?"  I went into the room and saw my parents were both sitting on the couch.  Something just isn't right.  They're very quiet today.  As I sat down, it dawned on me that they might be trying to tell me someone's dead.  After all there was this growing threat of a wizard named Lord Voldemort.  He was supposedly killing muggles and muggle borns, and this _was_ how they told me my grandmother had died.  A sense of complete and utter dread came over me.  Finally my mum spoke.  

"We have some bad news to tell you, Lily."

My stomach began to turn.  That's what happened.  Someone was dead.  I had to find out whom.  

"What is it, mum?" I asked trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"It's your Great Aunt Mable.  She's sick.  She called us while you were at school, and she wants us to come stay with her for the summer since your father doesn't have to teach any classes at the university."

I was somewhat relieved that no one had died and I felt sorry Great Aunt Mable was sick.  However, I didn't really want to go to her house for the summer.  It would be really boring there.  Last time I was there I was the only person my age in her whole neighborhood and I doubt that's changed.  I don't think she likes kids very much either.  She was sick, though, and if she wanted us to be with her than that's where we should be.  

"Okay, um, well, when are we leaving?" I asked hesitantly.  

"Tomorrow, but don't you want to know who you're staying with?" asked my dad.  

"I thought I was going with you to Great Aunt Mable's."  

"No, dear, I'm sorry if I was unclear before, but Aunt Mable said she doesn't want you or Petunia to come.  I hope you don't mind," my mum said. 

"No, of course not, mum.  She's sick and if she just wants you and dad to visit her than you and dad should visit her," I said.  To be honest I was a little relieved.  

"Well, I'm glad you think that, Lil, because we were at one of the Potter's parties and we mentioned our little predicament of where to end you this summer.  They offered to let you stay with them and we took them up on their offer."

It took a second for my father's words to sink in.  I am going to spend the summer at James Potter's house!  I groaned inwardly.  

"Well, okay then, I'm going to go finish making my bagel and then I guess I'll have to go pack," I said.  

"Are you going to be okay with this, honey?  I know you don't really get along with James.  If you're going to have a miserable summer we'll stay home," my mum said.  Would I be okay with this?!  Quite frankly, no!  I was in for the worst summer of my life!  Still, I knew it was for the best that I let them go on this trip so I said, "Of course, mum, I'll be fine.  I'm sure there will be people my age in the neighborhood.  You go to Great Aunt Mable's."  

I stood up and went into the kitchen again.  The bag of bagels was still sitting on the counter where I'd left it.  It was hard to believe that just a little while ago I was so happy.  Just a little while ago I thought this summer was going to be great.  I half-heartedly made my bagel.  Then, I headed upstairs.  My owl, Evol, was sitting on my dresser.  When I saw her my spirits perked up a little.  I could still write to my friends from school, but they were supposed to stay with me and now they can't.  I perked back down.  I decided to write to my best friend, Alice.  I wrote:

Dear Alice, 

            The worst thing that could ever happen to me has just happened!  I have to spend the entire summer at Potter's.  Oh, I am so miserable.  Not only does this mean I'm going to have the worst summer of my life but, now you and the rest of the girls can't come to stay with me this summer.  You all are just going to have to write to me to save me from Potter.  I have to pack now, but could you tell the others what's happened.  I'd write to them, but I'm leaving tomorrow and have to pack right away.  Please write soon.  

Lily

            I tied the letter to Evol's leg and sent him on his way.  My trunk was at the foot of my bed.  I hadn't unpacked yet, but now I wouldn't really have to.  

I still had to take out my schoolbooks and uniforms and put some more street clothes in my trunk.  I had just thrown some shirts in my trunk when I heard the doorbell.  I had completely forgotten; my friends always came over my second day home.  When I got down they were already sitting in the living room, talking animatedly.  They all seemed genuinely happy.  It was rather strange because I felt so miserable.  I walked in and sat down in the same spot I sat when my parents told about my miserable situation.  

"What's wrong, Lil?  You're home for the summer I thought you'd be happy," my friend, Lauren, who sat across from me, said.  Now, everyone else seemed to notice I wasn't myself.  

"My great aunt is sick," I said.  

"Aw, I'm sorry," said Kelly who sat next to Lauren.  

"That's not even the worst part.  Remember that boy James I told you about?  I have to stay with him for the summer.  My parents are going to stay with my great aunt.  Since they're friends with his parents I'm staying with them."  

Melanie said, "It can't be all that bad.  At least you'll be able to call us, right?"

This is what I hate about having muggle friends.  

"No, actually, they don't have a telephone.  They're kind of weird."

I thought that I would have to answer a lot of questions about why the Potters don't have a telephone, but to my surprise no one said anything about it.  

After another pause, Liz said, "We'll just have to make the most of today."  

I had the most fun that day.  I'd completely forgotten about my impending torture until I saw my half-packed trunk.  I was exhausted.  All I wanted to do was get some sleep, but I had to pack my trunk now or get up early to do it. One thing about me you must know, I am not, by any means, a morning person.  There was no way I was going to wake up earlier than I had to.  So, I packed my trunk and went to bed, dreading what would happen tomorrow.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: **okay I know that was a little boring but bear with me it will get better soon.  I also know Lily's kind of a drama queen but there's a reason I promise.  I've already written the next chapter so it will be up next Saturday okay.  

**Praises:**

**Hon Snowfire Browneyes: **thank you for reviewing now you better review again this story has more room for expanding the first fic is very hard also in the next chapter you find out how there families became friends 

**Loadofwaffle: **here's the ficI'll expand on everything in this

**Charlatan: **lol happy now? I made a fic

**Nirveli9: **I will indeed expand on how she fell in love with him just not yet in later chapters

**Next chapter: **Lily arrives at the Potters'


	2. The Good News

Summer at Potter's

****

****

**A/N: **okay I know I said I wasn't going to update until Saturday but I got a review from The all mighty and powerful*M saying she waned to hear what James said when he found out about Lily.  I just couldn't let her down but I hadn't planed on including that.  This isn't a real chapter.  It's more of a mini chapter.  Therefore I won't praise anyone yet.  That will be next chapter.  Also I might not be able to get the next chapter up by Saturday, but at least you have this.  One more thing, I need to know if you want more of the story from James's POV.  Review it to me.  

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter!

James's POV

            It was the first day of my last summer holiday.  I'm graduating next year and I'm going to miss it so much.  Especially Lily Evans.  She is the most beautiful, intelligent, and kind person I know.  She is absolutely perfect.  The problem is I love her but she hates me.  I have asked her out plenty of times but she always turns me down, most of the time it's in a rather mean way.  It hasn't daunted me in the least, though.  I don't care how many times she says she would rather go out with the giant squid than me.  I will always love her.  

            I won't have to worry about never seeing her again after school, fortunately.  You see, our parents are friends, so even if she doesn't want to see me ever again, she'll have to, her parents will invite us both to parties and other things.  I will always be a part of her life and she will always be a part of mine.  

            I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express staring out the window.  It's not like I was even looking at anything in particular.  Remus and Peter were sitting across from Sirius and myself, and Remus was giving us a lecture about who knows what.  I finally snap back to reality when I notice we've arrived at King's Cross.  I gathered my things and got off the train.  My parents were standing on the other side of the barrier with Lily's parents.  They always met both of us at the same place.  It must have been torture for Lily.  I walked over and greeted all of them.  Lily hadn't come through the barrier yet, but I was hoping she would come before we left.  Sure enough she did and with one last row before the summer including me asking her out again and getting shot down, my parents and I left.  

            It wasn't until we got home my parents told me the news.  We were barely in the door when my dad said we needed to talk about something and led me into the living room.  

            "James, we're really not sure what you're going to think of this, but here it goes.  Lily's great aunt is sick, and her parents are spending the summer with her.  Mr. and Mrs. Evans had no idea where to send Lily this summer.  We told them she could stay here.  She's arriving in two days," my mom said.  

            I was so incredibly happy nothing could bring me down.  I would be living with Lily for the whole summer. This was the best thing that could ever happen to me.  I must have been smiling like an idiot because my parents were looking at me like I was possessed.  They know I love Lily, but I don't think they understand how much.  

            "Really?  Do I actually have to wait two whole days?  Oh, I'm going to burst with anticipation."

            "Don't worry.  She'll be here before you know it."


	3. The Arrival

**The Arrival **

**Disclaimer: **come on people if you think I own Harry Potter go look at my other chapters.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily's POV

            I awoke the next morning to my mother pounding on my door.  It was noon.  I must have overslept and now my parents might miss their flight.  I took a quick shower and got dressed.  Then rushed downstairs, hoping on some level my parents _had_ missed it.  

            "Where's the fire, dear?" my mum said as soon as I ran into the kitchen.  

            "You were pounding on my door.  It's noon.  I thought you were about to miss your flight?"

            "Oh, no, dear, we took a later flight so you could sleep in.  We know you don't want to go to the Potter's and we figured it would be best if we took a later flight so you might not hate us so much.  Here, have something to eat," she said indicating the plate of food on the table.  

            At that point, I loved my mother.  I didn't want to wake up early, and, thanks to her, I didn't have to.  I sat down and ate happily, forgetting what was about to happen.  I couldn't forget for long though.  Practically as soon as I'd finished eating my dad came in and said we had to leave or they'd miss their flight.  He had already carried my trunk out to the car.  We all climbed in and we started to drive.  I stared out the window my whole trip thinking about my friends and all the fun summers I had with them.  I thought about Hogwarts and much I was going to miss it.  I thought about Potter and I realized towards the end of last year he was actually trying to be nicer.  He had done fewer pranks and hadn't seized every opportunity to ask me out.  He had still done those things just not as much.  The car doors slamming interrupted my thoughts.  We were here, at Potter's house.  I got out and walked up to the door with my parents.  We rang the doorbell and a couple seconds later Mrs. Potter opened the door.  

            "Richard, Jane, Lily.  You're here, come in.  James, Henry, the Evans are here!" Mrs. Potter said.  We walked into their home, my father carrying my trunk.  Their house could only be a home because it was very cozy.  Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all… or not.  As soon as that thought came into my head none other than James Potter appeared at the top of the stairs with his cocky grin.  No, wait, it wasn't cocky he was just grinning at me; like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen!  And what was happening to me?  I was actually having trouble breathing.  It must have been because of the weight of his stare.  There was no other possible reason.  

            "Would any of you like something to drink?"  Mrs. Potter asked.  

            "No, Sarah, we really must be going," said my mother.  

            "Okay, well. You will be able to owl us, right?"  

            "Actually, since we'll be staying with my aunt we won't be able to owl but we can use muggle mail."  

            "Oh, well, okay, as long as we keep in touch."  

            My father had been talking to Mr. Potter this whole time, and Potter had just stood in front of me staring.  After many hugs good-bye and promises to write, my parents left, and I was at the Potter's house for the rest of the summer.  

            "Lily, dear, we already had lunch but if you're hungry I could conjure something up for you," said Mrs. Potter.  She and Mr. Potter had always been so nice to me.  Sometimes I'd wonder that two such nice people could have such a horrible son.                       

            "No, that's okay, Mrs. Potter, I've already had lunch," I said.               

            "Okay, well than, James, why don't you show Lily to the guest room?" asked Mrs. Potter.  

            "Alright, mum.  Follow me, Lily," said Potter.  He walked over to my trunk and picked it up with ease.  

            "Here, let me help you with that," I said.  I didn't want him to help me in any way, shape, or form.  

            "No, it's okay, I got it," Potter said with a grin. It wasn't a cocky grin though.  It was the same grin as before.  He led me up the stairs and down the hall to one of the bedrooms.  He went in and put my trunk at the end of the bed.  

            "Okay, well, this is it.  Bathrooms right through there," he said indicating one of the doors.  "If you need anything just call me… oh, or you could call one of the house elves, but I'd be more than happy to help you with something if you need it."  With that Potter started to leave.  Then it hit me.  He had called me Lily.  Usually he calls me Evans.  

            "Potter," I said rather forcefully.  

            "Yeah?" he said in a strange, sort of exasperated tone.  

            "Before you called me Lily.  You usually call me Evans.  Why?"

            Smiling, he just left without a single word closing the door behind him.  I let out an exasperated noise and fell on the bed face first.  

            After a couple of seconds, I turned on my back and stared up at the ceiling.  I can still remember the first time I met the Potters.  It was right before I started at Hogwarts.  My parents and I were looking for my supplies.  Petunia had gone over a friend's house to avoid going shopping for "freak stuff" as she put it.  Now, she lived in her own flat and wanted nothing to do with me.  None of the shops we went to seemed to have anything on my list.  We were just about to give up and go home when we heard Mr. Potter say something about Hogwarts.  We asked them if they knew where we could get my supplies.  Mr. and Mrs. Potter were very kind and they, along with Potter, showed us all around Diagon Ally.  My parents really seemed to hit it off with the Potters.  They made plans to meet up at the train station so they could show me how to get onto the platform.  Ever since then, my parents and Potter's have been friends, but I've hated him.  I guess I should be nicer to him, because if it wasn't for him and his family I would have never been able to get to Hogwarts.  He's just so annoying.  He knows just how to push my buttons.  All of a sudden I heard a light rapping on the window.  I looked over and saw Evol was on the other side of the glass.  I let him in and took the letter from his leg.  It was from Alice.  I could recognize the handwriting.  I opened the letter.  It said:

Dear Lily, 

            That's horrible for you.  You must be really upset.  I'm sorry to hear about your great aunt.  I have good news though.  Frank got a job.  He's going to be an auror.  I know you don't really want to hear about that, but he asked me to tell you.  He also wanted me to ask if you could tell James.  You know how they were on the Gryffindor quiditch team together.  He also wanted me to tell you (and I promise this is the last thing he told me to tell you) that James isn't such a bad guy and you should give him a chance.  I agree with him.  You should give James a chance and make the most of your summer.  All right, well, write back soon.  I'll see you at Hogwarts.  

                                                            Alice

            I had been pacing while reading the letter.  I flopped down on the bed and said, "Somebody shoot me."  Just then someone knocked on my door.  Potter shouted to me through the door, "dinner."  

**A/N: **ok one quick thing to explain.  Frank is a year older than Lily, James, and Alice.  He's not in the Order yet mainly because I didn't want to put him in there yet.  He can just join with Alice.  

**Praises: **

**Evil Scratching Post: **I'm glad you read this

**Lilypad-7879: **Your review is soooo sweet it made me cry.  I hope you have fun in dc.  

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter: **thanks for r&r

**The all mighty and powerful*M: **hehe your words are funny "sexyful" and "awesomeness" they are funny

**Hon Snowfire Browneyes: **happy? Now you knew how they became friends I know its kind of week but you know my parents they don't even like people. I couldn't think of anything else 

**Fuzzy-10889: **I'm glad you love my story.  She will fall in love with him of course but she still has to change a little.  I also want to put them through some more torture still.  It will happen just be patient.  

**A/N: **Sorry and thanks to everyone I have missed.  If I get it after I post this I'll put it in the next chapter.  I haven't written it yet so it might take longer.  I just have an idea of what I'm doing.  

**Next Chapter: **James and Lily at dinner together… uh oh!


	4. The Dinner

The Dinner

****

**A/N: **I am so sorry.  I meant to post this chapter on Saturday, but I was really sick.  I still am.  I left school early because I was coughing so badly.  I feel really horrible about waiting this long, but I hate typing and when I'm that sick it's the last thing I want to do.  I'll get to the story since I made you wait so long.  I just wanted to apologize. 

**Disclaimer: **okay you know already if you really need this just look back at the other chapters

James's POV

            It was dinnertime at my house.  My mum had sent me up to get Lily.  She had been in her room ever since she'd arrived.  I wondered what she had been doing in there.  To be honest, when my parents said Lily would be staying here, I had imagined we would hang out together at least a little, but so far I had only seen her for about ten minutes. 

            I didn't want to intrude on Lily and whatever she was doing, so I just knocked and called through the door it was dinner.  I never would understand girls or what they did in their spare time.  I had only dated a few girls in the last couple of years.  Sirius is the Casanova of our group.  I'm more the lovable dork.  It doesn't matter to me though because I have been stuck on Lily forever.  It wasn't until a couple of months ago that I realized how unfair it was for me to date other girls when I was in love with Lily.  It gave them false hope.  It was also about the time I realized Lily would never like me if I kept acting the way I did.  She hated me because I always acted arrogant.  After I realized this I took a good hard look at myself and hated what I saw.  I was everything Lily said I was.  It disgusted me.  I decided to change.  I stopped showing off with the Snitch I'd stolen in third year, hexing everyone I saw, and just plain being arrogant.  I even stopped asking Lily out.  But the one habit I just couldn't break was messing up my hair.  I have been doing it as long as I can remember, and that will never change. 

            By now I had reached downstairs and been sitting in my chair for about a minute.  The table was slowly filling up with food.  It all looked so delicious.  My mum was the greatest cook in the world, and, she will tell you, the way to my heart is defiantly through my stomach.  I love food.  The only thing or person I love more is Lily.  She came down the stairs right at that moment.  Man, she was beautiful.  My mum instructed her to sit across from me.  My father was already at the table and my mother was putting the last plate of food on the table.  She sat down and we finally started eating. 

It was very quiet at first, but Lily broke the silence by saying, "James, do you remember Frank Longbottom?  He was on the quiditch team with you."  She had called me James! 

"Yeah, of course."

"He's going to be an auror."

"Oh, really?  Isn't he dating your friend, Alice?"

"Yes, she was the one who told me about it.  I wrote her a letter yesterday explaining why she couldn't stay for the summer.  I got her response a little while ago."

I wondered how scathing Lily's letter was.  She most certainly described in detail how horrible I was.  Although, after a couple of minutes of easy conversation with Lily, I wondered if her letter had been insulting at all.  She was being nice to me.   Was tempted to ask her why the sudden change, but didn't.  When lily wasn't yelling and flinging insults at me, we actually can talk to each other very easily.  It felt nice.  We talked like that until eventually Lily asked me to pass the mashed potatoes.  I picked up the bowl, but stupidly stood up to hand it to her.  She probably could have reached it if I'd stayed seated.  As I stood up I knocked into the table and fell forward.  The mashed potatoes wound up all over her clothes. 

"Potter, you did that on purpose!" she yelled.  To make matters worse I rushed over and started to help clean the potato off her shirt, which was apparently completely wrong. 

"I can do it myself.  That just proves you did it on purpose; you just wanted to touch me," she screamed. 

"Now, Lily, I'm sure James didn't do it on purpose.   I'm sure it was just an accident," my mum, ever the peacemaker, said. 

"No, he did it on purpose.  I'm going to my room!  I don't want to be anywhere near you, Potter!"  And with that Lily ran upstairs. 

I slumped back down in my seat as mum started clearing Lily's dished away. 

My dad whispered to me, "It _was_ an accident, wasn't it, son?"

"Of course, dad.  I would never stoop to such an underhanded to touch a girl!"  Although, I couldn't say I was being completely honest.  I would never do something like that now, but a few months ago, maybe I would have. 

Mum finished clearing Lily's things up and sat down just as I realized what I had to do.  I ran upstairs and banged on Lily's door. 

"Go away!" she shouted through the door. 

"I can either tell you this face to face or shout this through the door.  Either way I'm saying this."

"Well, then, I hope you lose you voice shouting through the door!" 

"Fine. Look, or actually listen, Lily, I didn't mean to spill the mashed potatoes on you.  I stood up and tripped.  I'm sorry I didn't mean to it was an accident."

Lily finally opened the door.  She had obviously changed into her pajamas, since she wore her robe.  I didn't notice that right away though because she looked like she might just kill me. 

"Apology _not_ accepted, because you are still an arrogant prat who used the situation to feel me up.  Now, _go away_!"

She slammed the door in my face.  I stood there for a couple of minutes debating whether to say something or not.  There was no noise coming from the other side of the door.  I wondered what she was doing in there.  Finally, I decided to just give up trying to apologize and went to bed. 

**A/N: **okay I don't really like this chapter.  It's kind of confusing.  One thing to clarify, I'm basically assigning all the marauders roles within their group.  Remus is the goody two shoe, Peter is the tag along, Sirius is the ladies man, and James is the lovable dork.  He's basically never had a real girlfriend, just a few flings.  Sirius is a womanizer who's dated every girl in school, though.  Okay well, there you go. 

**Praises: **

**Kate31785: **I hope you enjoyed this confusing chapter thanks for your review

**Madskillzpro: **I'm glad you like it thanks

**Jennifer: **I'm glad you love my story I hope you liked this weird chapter

**The all mighty and powerfulM: **uh snakes I hate snakes.  I don't know why. It's not like I had a traumatic experience.  I just don't like them.  Sorry.  Thanks again. 

**Lilypad-7879: **once again you review has made me cry.  One problem though, if I make the chapters longer I won't be able to update as soon.  I just can't do both.  Review me which one you'd prefer.  Thank you so much for your review and adding me to your author alerts and favorite authors list.  It made my day.  Thanks again.

And thanks to May May 15, Brandonlovr, lilypad-7879 (thanks again), LiLyeVaNsPoTTeR08, and HP-wannabe69 for adding me to their author alerts, and everyone else who has read this. 

**Next Chapter: **Is Lily warming up to James? _Mmmmmmaaayyyybbbbeeeeeee?_


	5. The Friends

The Friends

****

**A/N: **okay I'll make this short and sweet.  I forgot to mention something last chapter.  James won't know he's rumpling his hair, but Lily will.  That's why when it's from James's point of view it won't say anything about rumpling his hair, but when it's from Lily's point of view it will.  Make sense?  Sorry, these are the little things that I stress over.  One other thing to clear up, James did not I repeat did not really use the situation to touch Lily.  He got flustered and just as a natural reaction jumped up to help Lily.  She thinks he did, though, and it's something James would have done before he changed.  Kay?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.  Also, the characters besides Lily and James in this chapter are based off of the characters in _Friends_ (I love that show and I miss it so much!) and loosely based of my friends.  The scenery is, too (you'll understand) and the idea of them drinking coffee.  Basically James and his friends are the _Friends_.  Okay so I don't own _Friends_ either. 

Lily's POV

            I still hate James Potter!  Oh, I can't believe what he did.  Alice and Frank were so wrong.  Potter is not nice at all.  I had given him a chance and look what he did!  I had tried very hard to be nice to him the whole dinner, but he blew it. 

When I got down to dinner, I decided to give Potter a chance, just like Frank and Alice said.  It was a struggle especially since while we were talking he kept rumpling his hair.  When he purposefully spilled the mashed potatoes on me that was it.  Then, to make matters worse, he used the situation to touch me.  Okay, well, _may-be _he hadn't spilled them on me on purpose, but he definitely used the situation to his advantage.  _And _he apologized just to make it look like e didn't mean it.  Well, I could see through that.  He had actually given in sooner than I thought he would have. 

            I went to bed last night immediately after Potter apologized.  When I woke up this morning, I took a shower, got dressed then sat around in my room until I was so bored, I just couldn't stand it anymore.  I had a choice to make.  I had to find Potter or go insane with boredom.  He was sitting in the living room reading a book.  When I went in he looked at me. 

            "Just because I came down here, doesn't mean I forgive you for last night, okay?  I'm just unbelievably bored and I need someone to remedy that," I said. 

            "That's a great to talk to someone you need," he said sarcastically.  "You're right though.  I would do something like spill mashed potatoes on you just to touch you several months ago, Lily.  Not now.  I've changed.  The fact that I apologized last night proves it.  You just haven't noticed it yet."

            Potter had changed!  He was right!  A few months ago if he had done something like that, Potter wouldn't have apologized. 

            "You're right. You wouldn't have apologized," I muttered not looking at him. 

            "You're in luck.  I was planning on hanging out with a few of my neighborhood friends today.  You can come if you want to." 

            "Thank you."

            "But, Lily, there is one condition.  I know it's too much to expect you to be civil to me, but I would like for you to at least start calling me James.  In case you haven't noticed, which actually you already have, but I'm calling you Lily.  I think you can call me James." 

            I had almost layghed at his joke about already having noticed he was calling me Lily.  Fortunately, I caught myself before I actually laughed.  Unfortunately, I think Potter or rather James had noticed because he started to grin and look very pleased with himself. 

            "Fine, but you're going to have to give me some time to get use to it," I said. 

            "Fine.  Let's go."

            "Where are we going?"

            "Brandon's house.  We'll decide what we're doing today from there.  We're actually running a little late, so everyone will probably already be there."

            We started walking towards Brandon's house wherever that was.  Pott- James and I maintained an awkward silense for about three houses.  Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. 

            "Why don't you tell me about your friends?" I said. 

            " 'Why don't you tell me about your friends,' _who_?" he prompted with a grin, his grin.  He had been smiling with that grin ever since I arrived.  It hadn't been his usual arrogant grin.  It had been a "you're so wonderful" grin… And I liked it! 

            You're loving this, aren't you?" I asked already knowing the answer. 

            "Yes, I am."

            "Fine.  Why don't you tell me about your friends, _James_?" 

            "Alright, alright.  It's only fair.  We're going to Brandon's house, so I'll start with him.  He's a muggle.  He's very funny and smart.  Brandon will kid aroud with you, but he'll still be nice.  Don't go flying of the handle if he critizizes something about you.  Just laugh and critizize him back.  I know you, Lily.  You would get upset with him for that." 

            "No, I wouldn't."  Who does he think he is?

            "Yes you would and you know it." 

            "Alright, maybe I would."

            "Next is Kristen.  She goes to Hogwarts with us.  She's a ravenclaw.  You probably don't know her.  Kristen kind of keeps to herself at school.  Most  people think she's a little weird, but that's what we all like about her." 

            "I think I know who you're talking about." 

            "Good.  Next we have John.  He's a muggle.  He's a little dim, but he has a good heart.  He's the lady's man of the neighborhood.  I'm afraid I'm destined to never be the guy who gets the girls," James said with a laugh.  He sounded a little bitter.  "Last but not least, is Sam.  She's very pretty, but a little dim, too.  Not as much as John, though.  She's a muggle, too." 

            "Okay, so that's everyone?"

            "Yeah, that's everyone, but we're here.  No more need for small talk."  He sounded bitter again. 

            We walked up to the door and James knocked.  An attractive, intelligent-looking boy about our age answered. 

            "James, mate, how are you?"  the boy said. 

            "I'm good, Brandon.  You?" James said. 

            "Can't complain.  And who's this lovely girl?" 

            "Oh, um."  All I could think was, 'Is Potter going to introduce me or am I going to have to introduce myself?' 

            "This is Lily Evans.  I told you she was staying with me this summer.  Remember?  Lily, this is Brandon." 

            "Hi," I said smiling a friendly smile. 

            "Hi," Brandon said with a sly smile.  "Come on in.  We were just waiting for James to arrive to decide what to do today."

            We walked into a living room.  It had a couch against one wall, except the wall was only partly there.  It had one of those windows that opened up into the kitchen.  In front of the couch was a coffee table, and next to it was a chair.  There was a window acroos from where I was standing.  On the remaining wall was an entertainment center.  I was surprised to see it even had a T.V.  Then, I remembered Brandon was a muggle, so, obviously, his house would have muggle things. 

            On the couch were two girls and a boy.  All three appeared to be around my age.  The girls both had blonde hair and were very pretty.  The boy had black hair and was most definitely a hunk.  I would have been attracted to him if I didn't already know he was stupid.  (**A/N: **Sorry, there's a reason.) Since I already knew who Brandon was this had ot be John. 

            "Everyone, this is Lily Evans, the girl who's staying with me this summer," James said.  The girls had sly looks on their Faces, similar to the one Brandon had when James told him who I was, but John still looked completely clueless. 

            "Lily, this is Sam, Kristen, and John," Pott- ugh James said pointing to each person in turn. 

            "Would you two like some coffee?" Sam asked standing up. 

            "Sure, Lily?" 

            "Well, I guess if everyone else has a cup," I said noticing James and I were the only people without one.  Sam left and James gestured I sit on the couch.  I did and he sat on a small, green ottoman. 

            "When you have the coffee, say you love it," Kristen whispered to me. 

            "Okay."  Sam soon returned carrying two cups of coffee.  She handed one to James, then one to me.  It was the worst coffee I had ever had.  I struggled not to say anything about it.  Sam sqeezed in next to meon the couch. 

            "So what do we want to do today?" asked James. 

            "It's kind of nice out.  How 'bout we go to the pool?" replied John. 

            "No, it's to hot out, today.  I'll die out there," Sam said. 

            "Me, too," I said.  I could feel the sunburn already. 

            "Yeah, I would burn out there in a heartbeat," said Brandon. 

            "Oh, oh, and my foot hurts which means I shouldn't prolong exposure to fresh air today," said Kristen. 

            "Okay, so the pools out then?" asked John. 

            "Yes," we all chorused. 

            "How about bowling?  It's insideand we can all get ot know Lily more, decide if she's right for our wittle Jamesie," Sam said changing her voice at the end to a baby voice.  Everyone else laughed, but I was embarrassed.  I expected some snide remark from James, but he actually looked embarrassed, too.  After the laughter died down everyone agreed we should go bowling and that's exactly what we did. 

**A/N: **okay well there you go.  I hope it's clear who's who from _Friends.  _I know this last chapter was pretty short, but it was eventful and now you have a longer chapter. 

**Praises:**

**Hon Snowfire Browneyes: **It's okay.  I understand, cause guess what you're school's harder than mine.  They gave _me _an award in foreighn language.  You know I took Spanish for three years and I can't speak a word of it.  Trust me I understand.  Ok so let me explain last chapter.  James has changed just reciently.  He is no longer a jerk, but when he was a jerk he thinks he would have spilled something on her just ot touch her.  Understand?  Thanks for your nice long review and for adding me to your author alerts luv ya. 

**Kate31785: **I'm glad you're not confused 'cause I am.  Thanks for your review. 

**jennifer: **glad you love it hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks

**lilypad-7879: **I didn't even realize what his parents were doing.  They probably should have checked on her, but the way I see it she just needs to let off some steam.  She's very upset now.  Think about it she's staying at the person she thinks is the most annoying in the entire world and apart from his parents he's the only person she's talked to for the better part of a day.  She's very frustrated right now.  Okay so thanks for your review luv ya

**The all mighty and powerfulM: **Do you realize you posted your review about ten minutes after I posted the last chapter.  I'm glad you like it enough to do that.  Thanks luv ya. 

And thanks to everyone that read this luv ya all

**Next Chapter: **they all go bowling

**A/N: **sorry one last thing.  Everything is getting very hectic in my life things just aren't going right at school, but summers coming.  I won't be updating til I'm on summer break.  Don't worry, I get out the first week of June so expect an update that second week of June. Alright. Just bear with me. 


	6. The Game

The Game

****

**A/N: **okay I am soooooo sorry it has been about a month since I last updated.  By the time I get this story out there it probably will have been.  Like I already said though, things have been hectic.  Some of my friends were not being nice to me.  (Don't worry, my friends reading this story.  It's not any of you.)  It's okay now, though.  I showed them up and now I have three whole months away from them.  Also I had finals coming up and I definitely failed my algebra final.  In my defense though, she made it impossible to pass on purpose.  And last but not least of my excuses my computer crashed.  Well, really my mom's computer, but now we're just getting technical. Mine's been crashed for ages and until I clean that room out it will remain crashed.  So as you can see the fates were against me.  The good thing is this break has given me time to perfect this chapter.  You don't want to see what I had before.  I've decided to scratch the whole friends idea.  That was stupid.  Just forget it.  I know you guys really just want to get on with the story, but please at least just read my plea.  And thank you for reading this those of you that are.

**Plea:** Okay here's the deal.  **I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  **I have **ONE** idea for the next chapter.  It's not even a real idea.  It's just where they're going the next day.  It's not what they do once they get there.  **PLEASE **review me some ideas.  I will give you credit for them.  I'll even dedicate that chapter to you. I just need help! **PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Declaimer: **I think we all know I don't own Harry Potter. 

James's POV

            Lily and my friends were getting along very well.  It was as if she had always been a part of our little group.  I was afraid at first that Lily would hat them as much as she hated me simply because they were my friends.  Fortunately that didn't seem to be the case. 

            We finished our coffee in Brandon's living room, and then, drove over to the bowling ally.  We went inside and realized instantly that today was cosmic bowling.  (**A/N: **Did you know they had that in the 1970s?  I asked my mom.)

            We decided to split the cost of the lanes six ways, but when everyone got their money out Lily had a problem.  She reached into her pocket and took out wizarding money.  I looked over and realized she hadn't exchanged her money back to muggle currency.  I reached back into my pocket and pulled out more money.  Then. I gave it to Brandon who was collecting the money from everyone. 

            I whispered to Lily, "Don't worry.  I got it.  We can go to Diagon Ally tomorrow, and you can change you money back.  We'll make a day of it."

            "Just because you're paying for me," Lily hissed, "don't think I'm going to let you keep doing that for me.  You think you're my knight in shining armor or something.  Well, you're not.  In fact-" She reached in her pocket and took out the equivalent of the amount of money we we're all paying.  "There. Now, I've paid you back." 

            "Lily, Lily.  Relax.  I don't think I'm your 'knight in shining armor.' I was just trying to keep everything secretive." 

            Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Kristen interrupted her. 

            "James, Lily.  Come tell her your shoe size."

            With one last death glare, Lily walked up to the counter and gave the girl behind it her shoe size.  Five minutes later we were preparing to bowl.  Brandon was writing down our names.  The order went Lily, Sam, John, Brandon, Kristen, and finally me.  It was really fun; the best time I ever had bowling.  That might have been just because Lily was there, though. 

            While we were bowling I was able to talk to Kristen by herself without the others to hear. 

            "Lily needs to exchange her money back to muggle currency.  We're going into Diagon Ally tomorrow.  Wanna come?  I think it would make Lily feel better," I said. 

            "Is Sirius coming?" Kristen asked hopefully. 

            "I can ask him."

            "Alright."

            "You really like him, don't you?"

            Kristen didn't say anything.  She just smiled.  I smiled back at her.  Kristen had always felt like my sister.  I was happy she liked Sirius so much, but at the same time if he hurt her, I'd kill him. 

            "I'll talk to him; see what he thinks about you.  I won't let him know you like him though. Okay?"

            "Okay."

            "Kristen, you're up," Brandon called from the table with the score sheet. 

            We finished our game and headed back to Brandon's house.  However, I had to visit Sirius and ask my parents if we could go.  Lily stayed but I went home.  I told my parents where I was going, then apparated to Sirius's place.  I could apparate because I turned seventeen two months ago. 

            "Hey, Padfoot.  It's James.  Where are you, mate?" I called upon arrival.  I had landed in the living room where we would most likely stay to talk. 

            "Prongs!  What are you doing here?" Sirius said appearing in the doorway to the kitchen.

            "I came to get you caught up on what's been going on the past couple of days."

            "Well, it's good to have you here.  Sit, sit.  You want something to eat or drink?"

            "Do you have any butterbeer?"

            "Sure."  Sirius disappeared into the kitchen.  "So what's been going on?" he called from there. 

            "You should probably be sitting down for this.  You're not going to believe me," I said. 

            "Oh, no.  Now I'm scared," Sirius said reappearing in the doorway with two butterbeers.  He walked over, handed me one, and then sat down. 

            "Well?" Sirius prompted taking a sip of his butterbeer. 

            "Lily Evans is staying with us for the summer."

            Sirius did a spit take.  "you're right.  I don't believe you." 

            "Her great-aunt is sick and she asked Mr. and Mrs. Evans to stay with her.  Lily's not of age, yet, so she needed somewhere to stay.  My parents took her in." 

            "You're parents are really good about that; always taking in stray kids," Sirius said laughing at the last part. 

            "They're happy to do it," I said.

            "Well, I bet you're having a lot of fun.  Huh, mate?"

            "Ha. Lily spent her first there locked in her room.  She only came out for dinner where I accidentally spilled mashed potatoes on her.  Lily went mental!  She started screaming her head off.  I tried to help her clean up, but that just made it worse.  She accused me of doing it on purpose, then stormed off."

            "Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius interjected.

            "Don't I know it?  Anyway, this morning, Lily came down and said she was bored and needed someone to hang out with.  I could tell it was just that I was the first human being she saw." 

            "So, what happened?  Did you tell her off like you should have?"

"Are you mad?  Lily Evans was actually willing to spend some time in my company.  I jumped at that chance.  We went to Brandon's house and met up with everyone.  From there we went bowling.  That's where we ran into a problem." 

"Oh, no, what did you do?" Sirius accused.

"I didn't do anything!  Lily forgot to change her wizarding money back to muggle money.  I paid for her and she accused me of trying to be her 'knight in shining armor.'  I swear I will never understand her.  Well, that basically brings you up to date.  And brings me to a question I have to ask you.'

"What is it?" 

"Lily, Kristen, and I are going to Diagon Ally tomorrow.  Wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I think Lily would kill me if it were just she and I.  Kristen _is _coming, but it would be better if I had two witnesses.  After all, Lily will kill me anyway." 

I paused.  Now was the perfect time to talk to him about Kristen.  "You know, Kristen really is a great girl," I said.

"Yeah," Sirius said fiddling with his butterbeer bottle. 

"I think her and Lily are the only girls in our year you haven't dated," I continued. 

"Do you want to know what I think about her?"

He knew me to well.  "Yeah.  Kinda. Just a little bit."

Sirius chuckled.  "Alright, fine.  I like her." 

"Then ask her out.  You can do it tomorrow when we're in Diagon Ally."

"Alright, I will."

"Great.  So, what have you been up to?" I asked

"I was just getting the place fixed up.  You know, making it mine," Sirius said. 

"It looks great."

"Thanks." 

I looked at my watch and saw it was dinnertime.  I said good-bye to Sirius and told him what time to be over my house tomorrow.  Then, I apparated back home. 

**Praises: **

**Jennifer: **I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but now I'm back and I should be back on track if I GET IDEAS!!! Thank you

**Jakita: **I'm gladyou love it I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever I hope you still come read it. Especially since if not then I'm writing this for no one.  Thank you

**The all mighty and powerfulM: **I'm sorry you were sick hopefully by now you're better. Thank you for reviewing

**Hon Snowfire Browneyes: **yeah I just talked to you so I've apologized and I hope I cleared everything up for you.  I took you're advice as you can see.  Now I have to cross my fingers and hope people respond.  Thank you

**VioletGinny Girl: **I am so touched that you reviewed my story even though I had updated past those chapters thank you so much I'm sorry I waited so long.

**A/N: **okay so know it's like 4:00 am and I'm exhausted but I'm going to ask you one more time.  Please review me ideas for the story.  All I know about what I'm going to do in the next chapter is they're going to Diagon Ally and it will be in Lily's POV.  PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Shopping Trip

The Shopping Trip

**A/N: **I didn't take as long to update as I did last time.  Yay everyone _must_ applaud me now.  I expect lots of reviews because of this.  I've decided to put the disclaimer at the bottom so I can tell everyone who thought up what.  Finally, ideas are always welcome and if I like the idea better than what I have (which I probably will) I'll most likely use it and give you credit, but right now I have the rest of the story planned out.   I am willing to change what I have though.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to The all mighty and powerfulM and lilypad-7879 who gave me ideas for this chapter.  Thank you so much.  You two saved me from insanity. 

Lily's POV

            Why were James and Kristen so close at the bowling ally?  What were they talking about?  Most importantly why did I care so much?  I'm jealous and I have no idea why.  I hate James, so why on earth should I be jealous? 

            It was the morning after we had gone bowling and my first conscious thoughts were of how jealous I am of James and Kristen.  They had looked pretty cozy when they were talking.  After I saw them it was all I could think about and I have no idea why I reacted that way.  Why should I care if they're dating? 

            Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  I already knew who it was.  It could only be James. 

            "Rise and shine, sleepy head," he called through the door. 

            "Why?" I asked. 

            "We're going to Diagon Ally.  Get ready."

            I heard his footsteps as he walked away and knew I had to get up.  Surprisingly, I found I actually wanted to go to Diagon Ally.  It must have been for the shopping.  I took a shower and got dressed, then, I headed down stairs. 

            James was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. 

            "You read the Daily Prophet?" I asked sitting down. 

            "Yeah, you sound surprised," he said. 

            "I am.  I wouldn't think you'd actually take the time to be informed." 

            I know what you're thinking; I haven't read the paper all summer.  But that's because Alice usually gets the paper and gives it to the rest of us to read.  That way we're not all spending extra money.

            "Kristen and Sirius should be here soon.  Then, we can go," James said.  Jealousy reared its ugly head. 

            "Oh, Kristen's coming?" I said as nonchalantly as I could.  As it turned out I couldn't say it nonchalantly. 

            "Yeah, and Sirius.  I figured you wouldn't want to spend the day alone with me in Diagon Ally, so I invited them to come along.  Is that a problem?"  He sounded genuinely worried. 

            "No, no problem." 

            Then, there were a couple minutes of silence where I looked around the kitchen trying to look as if there was nothing wrong.  I could feel James's eyes on me trying to see if I was lying.  

            Whether he figured out that I was or not, though, I'll never know because right when I think he was making the decision there was a crack from the living room.  James and I went there to find James's best friend, Sirius Black standing in the middle of the room.  I don't hate him as much as I hate James.  But do I hate James?  I just don't know.  I'm so confused, now. 

            "Hey, Padfoot," James said. 

            "Prongs, Lily Flower, Where's Kristen?" Sirius said very enthusiastically.  James laughed.  I like his laugh.  What?  No, I don't. 

            "She should be here any minute," James said.  Just then, there was a knock on the door.  James and Sirius started laughing uncontrollably.  I just rolled my eyes and answered the door.  It was, of course, Kristen. 

            "Hi," I said trying and failing to not sound bitter, "Come in.  James and Sirius are in the living room." 

            We walked back into the living room where James and Sirius were still laughing.  However, when Sirius saw Kristen he abruptly stopped and adopted the attitude I've come to realize all the Marauders have when around the girl they like.  James almost always has this attitude when I'm near him. 

            "Hey, Kristen," Sirius said.  Poor guy.  Didn't he know about her and James? 

            "Hi, Sirius," Kristen replied.  I looked at James who had sobered now as well and he seemed completely unaffected. 

            "Can I talk to you for a second?" Sirius asked Kristen. 

            "How about Lily and I go on ahead and you two can … 'talk'?  We'll meet you in the Leaky Caldron in about an hour?" from James. 

            "Okay," Kristen and Sirius said in unison. 

            This was weird I was really confused now. 

            "Alright.  Come on, Lily," James said. 

"But I-" I said but James interrupted me. 

"Lily, you can spend an hour alone with me."

"Fine.  Why should I know anything that's going on?"

James and I left by floo powder.  We landed in the Leaky Caldron. 

"Alright, Lily.  What do you want to do first?" James asked. 

"Why don't we wait around for Kristen and Sirius?" I said sarcastically. 

"They won't want us waiting around for them.  In fact, I'd prefer to be gone by the time they get here," he said apparently not picking up on the sarcasm. 

"Alright, well, let's go to Flourish and Blotts," I said.  We started walking out of the Leaky Caldron, but James was smiling slightly. 

"What?  Why are you smiling?" I asked. 

"The first store you want to go to is the book store.  That's so like you." 

"You don't know me," I said and then muttered, "You seem to know Kristen really well, though." 

"I know you better than you think, Lily.  We've gone to school together for six years.  We're in the same house.  You really don't think I know at least a little bit about you?" 

"Oh really?  What do you know about me?" I asked as James tapped the proper bricks. 

"You're very studious.  You work very hard on everything especially your schoolwork.  You're also very responsible.  Those traits kind of go hand in hand, though.  You're brave and you wont take anything from anyone.  The fact that you always yell at me proves that.  But it also proves you're a good person.  You'll stand up for the little bloke even if that little bloke is a Slytherin.  You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.  I have always thought that, ever since I first laid eyes on you.  Basically, you're perfect to me."

I was speechless.  We walked in silence for a little while.  Then:

"Well, are you going to say something?" James asked. 

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," I said. 

"It's the truth.  Here we are." 

We went into the shop and looked at some books, then to a few others shops in Diagon Ally.  I noticed James had a special fervor when we were in Quality Quiditch Supplies.  Some things never change. 

And some things do.  I decided to give James another chance since what he said was so sweet.  Alice was right; I had a blast.  I now see what everyone has been telling me.  James and I get along so well.  It's actually kind of odd.  James can have me laughing one minute and near tears because he's so sweet the next. 

It was too bad it all had to end.  We had decided to sit down and have ice cream.  James had laughed at my ice cream flavor and I laughed at his.  We were almost finished when James said, "We should head over to the Leaky Caldron.  It's almost time to meet Padfoot and Kristen." 

I snapped back to reality.  Something was going on between James and Kristen and I was jealous. 

"Right.  We wouldn't want your precious Kristen to wait," I said. 

"Lily, what are you going on about?" 

"I saw you and Kristen yesterday and I know there's something going on between you two."

"What!  Kristen feels just like my sister.  And she likes Sirius.  That's why we left without them.  Sirius was going to ask her out.  Lily, you are the only one for me." 

I was so shocked all I could do was mutter a feeble, "oh."  I felt completely foolish. 

"Come on, we really have to be going.  We'll probably be late as it is," James said. 

We rushed out of Floreen Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and to the Leaky Caldron.  James and I had both been expecting to find Kristen and Sirius there (most likely snogging), but there was no sign of them.  We asked Tom if he had seen them. 

He said, "They both left.  Told me to tell to you they went home." 

"Together?" James asked with a cheeky grin. 

"No, separately.  And Kristen looked pretty upset." 

James looked at me and I knew what he was going to say.  Before he could I said, "Let's go," and with that we flooed to Kristen's house. 

She was in her room on her bed near tears. 

"Kristen, what happened?" James asked.  We both sat down on her bed and I started to rub her back. 

"We were walking down Diagon Ally, when we ran into Snape.  Sirius just started hexing him for no apparent reason.  I tried to get him to stop, gut he wouldn't listen to me.  He said something like; 'I can finally do this out of school.'  Fortunately, we had moved into a small space in between two stores, so no one saw him.  He won't get in trouble.  Once he finally stopped I slapped him and ran away.  I gave Tom the message and came here." 

James and I exchanged looks.  James actually looked guilty about hexing Snape before.  He encouraged Sirius's little outburst and he knew it. 

"Sirius I'm sure was just trying to pay Snape back.  Snape got him on the way home," James said apologetically. 

"That still doesn't excuse what Sirius did.  He can't just walk up to people and start hexing them," I said. 

"But Padfoot had to get Snape back.  You can't expect him to take it lying down," James said.  The anger was starting to rise in both of us. 

"Let's just drop it.  I don't want to fight with you anymore, James." 

"Alright.  I'll go talk to him, Kristen.  See if I can knock some sense into him.  After all, he really can't go around hexing everyone just because he feels like it."  James said the last sentence more to me than Kristen.  He really has changed. 

James, then, stood up off the bed and disapparated.  I looked back at Kristen and saw she didn't seem in the least bit comforted. 

"It will be alright.  James will make it all right.  He's a great guy," I said.  This seemed to perk Kristen up and I knew exactly why. 

"How'd it go?  You know, being alone with James in Diagon Ally for an hour?" Kristen asked. 

I, then, told her all about my shopping trip with James Potter. 

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I am definitely not she.  The all mighty and powerfulM came up with the idea of Sirius and Kristen going off by themselves and leaving James and Lily alone together.  Lilypad-7879 came up with idea of Lily being jealous of Kristen when she was talking to James.  You guys should also go read her Fic sweetest sin.  It's awesome. 

**A/N: **okay so guess what my reviews doubled last chapter.  Uh huh I got ten reviews last chapter where as all the previous chapters I got about five.  **_Please _**let's keep that up!!!!!!!  I'm begging you guys. 

**Praises: **First I want to thank everyone for reading this.  Secondly I want to thank everyone for there great ideas.  Now, on to the individual thank you. 

**Mrs.ProfessorLupin: **I know what that's like.  When you find a fic and you want to read the entire thing, but they don't have the entire thing up yet.  I hate it.  It drives me insane.  I would have this all put up at the same time, but then I would really really be insane from trying to type that all in one sitting.  Thank you for your review I'm glad you found this story. 

**Holly-evans: **I'm glad you love it.  Thank you for your review. Getting reviews always makes my day. 

**The all mighty and powerfulM: **Thank you sooooooomuch for your idea.  It really helped.  I was just so lost and confused.  And thank you for your review too. 

**DIFFEN-DOOFER: **I like your name.  It's funny.  Hehe.  Thank you for your review. 

**Kill lily get james: **It physically hurt to not use your idea.  I really liked it and I really wanted to use it.  The problem was all the ideas I got were good and I wanted to use them all.  I just had to decide by which ones were the easiest to use.  With your idea I would have had to right another letter to Alice and I really didn't like writing the first.  (hence he reason there haven't been any other letters since)  Plus, it didn't fit as well with the direction I have decided to go.  I'm sorry.  Thank you for your idea and review. 

**Jakita: **Thank you for reading this.   I updated faster this time.  Yay me!  Thank you for your review.  Reviews just make my day. 

**Tanya J Potter: **I'm glad you think it's sweet. Thank you for your review.  I mean it.  Reviews really make my day. 

**Jinny Weasly: **Thank you for your idea.  I'm going to use it later on in the story.  Your idea really helped me to get a direction for where I want to go now.  It won't be in the next chapter but I think it will be in the chapter after that.  Thank you again for your idea and your review. 

**AAandACFOREVER: **The reason I don't have my email on the site is because I'm a paranoid freak and it has actually gotten me in trouble with my friends before.  They have ditched me because of it.  Anyway, thank you for your idea, but I'm sorry.  I can't use it.  I have had how Lily's going to realize she likes him planned out since the first chapter and I've been preparing for it.  I only needed ideas to fill up the space between now and then.  It was a really great idea.  I wish I could use it.  It's just I have the ball rolling on this other idea already.  I'm sorry.  Thank you for your idea and review. 

**Lilypad-7879: **Thank you soooooo much for your idea.  It was sooooo helpful.  I was really lost and confused.  I love your story, by the way.  It's soooo cute.  I'm so excited about it.  Thank you again for your idea and review. 

**Hon Snowfire Browneyes: **hahaha.  You are sooooo funny! You know that, right?  You crack me up!  You need to get a story out there.  I'll r&r.  Thank you for you review. 

**Next chapter: **James confronts Sirius. 


	8. The Argument

The Argument

****

**A/N:** okay I'm so sorry this chapter is very boring. Part of why it took me so long. The other reason is as I have mentioned I have trouble getting on the computer. Good news tough, I have the rest of this story written out it's now just a matter of typing it up. I know that sounds easy, but it's not I'm a very slow typist. I hope to have it finished by the third when I go back to school but I doubt it. After the third I won't have any free time at all until summer, so don't expect an update until then. Okay I know you guys just want me to get on with the story so I'll shut up.

**Disclaimer: **If I were the author of Harry Potter, I would never have anyone die and thus it would be horrible and no one would read it. In case you didn't pick up on it I don't own Harry Potter.

James POV

My trip to Diagon Alley with Lily was wonderful. I think we're actually going to start being friends. I know if we do become friends I'll be the happiest man alive. I love her so much I'll be happy just being friends. (**A/N: **famous last words)

I was on a high until we saw Kristen sitting on her bed trying not to cry. When she told us it was because of Sirius I was torn. On the one hand Kristen and I have always been really close and she had just been hurt. On the other hand Sirius is my best friend and I would have probably done the same thing. When Lily said she didn't want to fight I was shocked. I knew then what I had to do.

I arrived in Padfoot's living room where he was sitting just staring into space.

"Sirius, what is wrong with you! You can't hex Snape unless he hexes you first," I yelled.

"He did hex me first, Prongs! Remember, on the train," he yelled back.

"But Kristen didn't know that. And even if she did I still don't think she'd approve. You just can't do that. You have to be careful around the girls. Do you want them to hate you?"

"You know, James, you do the exact same thing, so I don't know why you're shouting at me."

"I'm shouting at you because Kristen's upset. You have to go talk to her. Now!"

There was a pause. I could tell Sirius was trying to calm himself down.

"Kristen's really upset?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"At her house with Lily."

"Fine. I'll go talk to her."

We apparated to Kristen's house. Lily and I left almost immediately so Kristen and Sirius could talk.

When we arrived at my house Lily went to her room. She said she wanted to write some letters to her friends.

I went to my room to think. Was it possible that Lily and I were finally going to be friends? I hoped so. I didn't think too much about my row with Sirius because we were obviously going to forgive each other. We always do.

I was thinking about how great Lily is when I heard Sirius calling me. He was using the mirrors we usually use during detention.

"Prongs!"

"Hey, Padfoot."

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"So we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay. So, what happened with Kristen?"

"We're good now, but we're not going to go out again."

"Oh well, that's too bad."

"I dunno. There are plenty of other girls out there. I have to go now. I have some work to do around the apartment. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay between us."

"See ya, mate."

"See ya."

Sirius's image disappeared so I set the mirror down. It was close to dinnertime. I went down to the kitchen to help my mum.

**A/N: **I'm having some trouble getting on the Internet and right now I have this horrible pain in my chest. Therefore I'm not sure how much I'll get done over the break but I'm going to try. Also, a note to anyone whose story I'm reading I am still reading it, I just don't have time to review anyone. Sometimes it's also that it just doesn't work, but keep it up. I'll start reviewing again when I get my computer back. Again sorry this chapter is so boring.

**Praises:** thank you to everyone who reviewed this story.

**Hon Snowfire Browneyes: **omg I haven't talked to you in soooooo long. And I have Chris news, too. I'll email the whole story to you. You're going to hate it. But you got to email me back. All you have to do is click the little reply button and tell me what's going on in your life. Okay so in answer to your question yes "flooed" is a term in Harry Potter's world (at least I think it is) but so is "apparated" and when you use them spell check freaks out. It says that the word is spelled wrong and I don't have a verb. Anyway email me soon. Thanks for the review.

**Lilypad-7879: **wow your story is sooo good update soon. I tried to review it, but it didn't work. I'm sorry about your dad. I hope he gets better. In answer to your question, I live in America in the stupidest state in the country. I hate my state. Anyway update your story soon. It's amazing. I can't wait to find out what happens next. Thanks

**Krissygurl: **Kristen is actually based off one of my best friends. She's a blast. Poor thing, though, after I was half way done writing this story I found out I was spelling her name wrong. She spells it Kristin. Thanks for the review.

**The almighty and powerfulM: **yes Sirius did have a moment of stupidity there but everything will turn out okay. That is until Voldemort kills Lily and James and Sirius is blamed for giving away their position. Trust me if I could change that I would. Oh well thank you for your review.

**Mrs.ProfessorLupin: **I'm glad you like my story so much. I'm sorry I took so long to update. Thanks.

**Writergirl709: **I'm glad you love my story. Thanks for your review.

**Xo DaNiElLe 03 oX: **I'm sorry I didn't review your story but I did read it and its great. Update SOON! I'm glad you like this story. Thank for your review.

**orlandolover07: **I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for your review. Btw Pirates of the Caribbean is my favorite movie (along with the Princess Bride).

**Lily Christie: **thank you for the extra long review and I'm glad you like it so much. Now to answer your questions; I'm not quite sure where the whole snitch thing came from. Did I say something about it in the shop or something? Anyway, if that's the case don't the still sell snitches? I mean they have to right? So, then James just stole it to be cool. Sirius is living in his Uncle's place. Remember Sirius's uncle died when Sirius was 17 and left him the place? Well, he's 17 here because I didn't want him in the house with Lily and James. Well, James is more confident, but lily has shaken his confidence just by her presence. Isn't that sweet? Lily's actually suppose to be a spoiled brat in the beginning and get better later on. I was doing that on purpose. I explained it earlier in one of my author's notes. You were right about the Alley thing. I can't spell. I'm sorry. No, I don't need any more ideas. This story is finally finished. All I have to do is type it up. Finally, the romance will start to happen very soon, just be patient. Thanks again.

**DIFFEN-DOOFER: **thanks for the encouragement and the review. I'm glad you like this story.

**Lils-X: **wait Lily does have blonde hair and James does have blue eyes in this thing. No, no, only kidding. I just don't want someone to flame me because I got it wrong. Thank you for your review and your input.

**Strawberryshortcake23: **I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for your review.

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**


	9. The Second Game

**The Second Game**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Dedication: **Jinny Weasly for her wonderful idea. I would have bee lost without it.

* * *

Lily's POV

The next couple weeks went by in a blur. Mrs. Potter went to Diagon Alley to exchange my money for me. After I got the proper money I went out with James and his friends every day. We went to the movies, mini-golfing, the pool, and some other places. It was a blast. I love James's friends.

After hanging around with them so often I discovered some things. Sam and John seemed to be players. Every week they would have someone new. When they did you couldn't get anything out of them. Kristen and Brandon didn't seem to care about the whole dating thing too much. In fact, Kristen didn't seem to care about anything most teenage girls worry about especially other people's opinions of her. I admired that.

There was one other thing I noticed. When we actually tried, James and I got along well. We had formed a kind of twisted friendship. He taught me how to golf properly, since I've never really been athletic. He didn't taunt me, either. He seemed to have actually matured, but I can't help thinking nothing has changed.

It was yet another Saturday night, but none of us could think of anything to do. We were just sitting around at Kristen's house because her parents were out and we were glad to have the house to ourselves. Sirius was over, too.

"I'm bored," Sirius said.

"I have an idea for something we could do," Sam said finishing her drink. "Spin the bottle. Whose in?" We all were. She capped her bottle and put it on the floor. We decided Sam would go first since she thought of it. The girl spun and it landed on Brandon. They shared a very quick kiss and like that it was over. It wasn't a big deal. Kristen was next. She spun and it landed on Sirius.

"Oh no. No, no, no. I am not going to kiss him."

"You have to. It's the rules," Sam said.

"Come on. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him," John started to chant. Soon, we all joined in. Kristen and Sirius kissed, but this wasn't at all like Sam and Brandon's. It was more like a hot and heavy make out session. It didn't help that neither one has many inhibitions. Finally their kiss ended which we were all happy about. It was grossing us out. It was now my turn. I spun and it landed on Brandon… (**A/N: **Ha ha just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you guys. You've waited long enough.) It landed no James. I was definitely not going to kiss him! Ewww! Just the thought of it was disgusting.

"Come on, Lils. You have to do it," said Sam.

"Yeah, Lily. Kristen and Sirius kissed. You and James have to kiss, now," from John.

"Pass," I said.

"You can't pass. The rules are you have to kiss no matter who it lands on," said Brandon.

"Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him," John started that stupid chant again. I had to kiss him. There was no way out of it. I had to kiss James Potter!

I started to lean in. He did, too. Our faces got closer and closer. He closed his eyes. I did, too. Our lips touched and I felt he most amazing sensation I had ever felt. The kiss lasted longer than I would have let it had I been thinking at the moment. For some reason kissing James made me forget everything. James actually was the one who broke off the kiss. Now that I was in charge of all my faculties again I could realize I just had the best kiss of my life and it was with the person I hated most in the world. It made no sense.

We continued to play, but Sam and John were the only ones that really wanted to play anymore. Eventually we just quit all together and watched T.V.

James and I left at about 11 o'clock. The whole walk back to his house we didn't say a word. I believe we muttered some good nights to each other and went to our rooms. That's where I am now, in my room trying to figure out what all this means.

* * *

**A/N: **So, there you go. Finally, some romance. Took long enough, huh? Leave a review tell me what you thought of it.

**Disclaimer: **Jinny Weasly came up with the idea of the gang playing spin the bottle. Thanks a bunch.

**Praises: **thanks to everyone who read this.

**Princessavg: **I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

**Lily Christie: **Your review was a Christmas present to me. Thank you so much. It made me smile.

**Jinny Weasly: **Thank you again for your idea.


	10. The Dance

**The Dance**

**A/N: **Good news! I got a laptop for Christmas, so it will be easier to update from now on. Now, I'm sure you're all thinking Christmas was a while ago what took her so long? Well, the answer is this: school! Every year at my school after Christmas break all grades have to do a research paper. It was _horrible_! I did Sir Thomas Malory and no one knows anything about him. I never want to hear the name King Arthur again. Plus I'm in _The Wizard of Oz_ production at my school. I'm only in the chorus but since no one else is very commited to it I'm still hoping for a bigger part no matter how much I hate the director (low, despicable !#). I go to the practice for it every day even if they din't need me there. So I have no time because I spend all my time at play practice or crying about it. Thank you for listening. I needed to rant about that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

James's POV

I couldn't believe it. My first kiss with Lily had been incredible! When the bottle landed on me I thought, 'She's never going to kiss me.' When she started to lean in I couldn't believe it. When she didn't pull away immediately I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe the whole thing.

Since that fateful night, I don't think Lily has been able to even look at me. She must have been very embarrassed. I have been flosting on air. It was the happiest moment of my life so far.

Kristen and Sirius started dating after that night and have been going strong ever since. It's really great.

Tonight all of us except John who was gounded and Brandon who didn't want to go went to a dance at Sam's school. It's actually called a mixer. It's was really fun.

We all met at Sam's house and drove to her school. It thankfully wasn't crowded or hot. We all more or less stood in a circle and talked. The girls would occasionally dance a little. The rest guys and I never did much dancing.

Sam's new boyfriend Cameron came with us. We all liked Cameron well enough. However, none of us were sure he was going to make it through the next week.

Now, there is one thing must reall understand about Sam. She changes boyfriends every time she changes clothes. Because Sam always has a new boyfriend, she has **many** ex-boyfriends. It seemed like everyone of them was at this dance. Cameron got very jealous and we had to keep all of the exs away from each other and Cameron. It certainly kept us busy after we discovered all of them were there. They of course all wanted to talk to Sam. We called it "Revenge of the Ex-boyfriends."

While we were trying to keep everyone apart, Sirius started talking to this girl, Kelly. She was the new girlfriend of one of the ex-boyfriends, George. George was talking to Sam at the moment because they needed to sort something out. Sirius was trying to keep Kelly distracted so she didn't throw a fit or something. After George came back and Sirius went to go hang out with Kristen, Kelly started to follow Padfoot. He kept trying to lose her, but she just wouldn't leave him alone. Finally, Padfoot told Kelly he has a girlfriend. This is what happened.

"Look, Kelly, just leave me alone! I have a girlfriend," roared Sirius.

"So? I have a boyfriend," said Kelly.

"Well, I have no plans on leaving my girlfriend anytime soon!" Kelly opened her mouth to speak. "Or cheat on her! Leave me ALONE!"

Sirius then made a very big mistake. He walked over to Kristen. Lily told me later he should have figured out if he walked over to Kristen, Kelly would know she's his girlfriend. Neither him nor I knew that at the time, though. The rest of the night Kelly stalked Kristen. At one point Kristen was talking to Padfoot, Lily, and I. Kelly walked over with a soda and "accidently" spilled it all over Kristen's shirt. Lily immediately took Kristen into the bathroom so she could get cleaned up and Kelly wouldn't get killed. Sirius exploded on her, but Kelly remained unfased. This girl's brazen attitude even astounded us. We both just had to get away from her.

Later on in the night Lily told me that one time when she went into te bathroom to check her (small amount) of make up she found Kelly in there crying. From what Lils could understand George had dumped her because of the night's events. Kelly then chased Lily out and the rest of the night the girls were afraid to go into the bathroom.

The best part of the evening was when the slow songs came on. The DJ played four of them. Sam and Cameron of course danced together, and Kristen and Sirius of course dance together. However no one would dance with Lily or me. We figured it was because Kelly was completely psychotic and had it out for all of us. Lily had to at least hang out with me during those songs. The first song we just sat down and talked. By the second song I had worked up my courage to ask her to dance. After the other four started to dance, I held out my hand to her like all the guys do in muggle movies. She put her arms around my neckand I put mine around around her waist. We danced together for the remaining the remaining three slow songs. Everytime the other four would start to dance so would we. It was great. I absolutely loved it and I think Lily did, too.

I think Lily is starting to come around. I really hope she does. I know I've said before I'd be happy just being friends with her, but it's killing me. I just want to hold her and kiss her. I love Lily more than anything else in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **sorry this one was so short but it was action packed so I don't feel that bad. I am sad to say the next chapter will be the last chapter. I'm working on another story and I have another one forming in my head, so if there is going to be a sequel to this it's a ways down the road. I have an idea for it though and it'd be okay but I wanna work on my other ideas first. Anyway wish me luck with my stupid play (at least the guy who plays the scarecrow is hot). I could us a lot of reviews because I'm so miserable over this. Oh and I wanted to mention that the thing with Sam and all her ex-boyfriends really happened to my friend Sam.

**Praises: **thanks to every one who read this

**Lils-X: **I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your review.

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl: **Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

**Catchy Pen Name: **I'm glad you think it's not that bad. Un fortunately there won't be anymore spin the bottle or truth or dare. But you'll still love the last chapter. Thanks for your review.

**Passionflower24: **I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your review.

**Jedi padme amadala vadar: **Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.


	11. The Birthday

**The Birthday**

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. After I posted the last chapter my director saw the error of his ways and gave me the lion. The play went well but took up every second of spare time that I had. Then, I lost my notebook with this story in it. It finally turned up and now I am typing vigorously to try and post this before I go to Ireland for two weeks. And no one really cares. You just want the story. All right, this is the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **you know the drill.

* * *

Lily's POV

Happy Birthday to me

Happy Birthday to me

Happy Birthday dear Lily

Happy Birthday to me

It's my birthday! Sadly my parents aren't home, yet. Great Aunt Mable is still sick. They will probably send me a card and a present, though.

The Potters are going to throw me a party tonight. Sam, John, Brandon, Kristen, Sirius, Alice, and Frank re all coming. I'm so excited.

Knock knock

"Come in," I called. James walked in carrying a tray with pancakes, eggs, milk, and my perfect bagel. There was also a rose and a little box wrapped in shiny wrapping paper on the tray.

"Here you go breakfast in bed for the birthday girl. Happy birthday."

I sat up in bed. This was him trying to win me over again. Well, it wasn't going to happen. Not now, not ever. And I was going to make him see that.

"What is it with you? I'm never going to go out with you! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" I shouted. James was startled to say the least.

"I wasn't trying to get you to go out with me," he said.

"Oh, don't pull that crap with me. I know that's what this is all about. I'm not stupid you know," I shouted back made even angrier by his calm reply.

"That's it. You know what, I've had enough of your drama! Why are you such a drama queen?" James shouted back.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. This whole summer James hadn't yelled once. Now he just exploded at me worse than he ever had. I guess it had been building up this whole time.

"What's the matter, Lily? Does the cat finally have your tongue for a change?" he shouted.

"James-"

"You know what, Lily? Forget it. I'm just going to leave!"

I couldn't get my mind to start working in time to stop him. James left me alone in my room.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to hurl myself on the bed, bury my head in the pillow and scream myself hoarse. I picked up the tray that was on the bed and put it on the desk. Then I spent at least an hour crying. Finally I decided I should at least try to eat something. I wasn't exactly hungry and by the time I started eating it was cold. I only had few bites before I started crying again.

It didn't make any sense. Why would what James Potter thought of me matter so much? He was arrogant, mean, and a bully. So what if he thought I'm a drama queen. But for some reason, it mattered. It mattered a lot.

I saw something glisten out of the corner of my eye. It was James's present. There was a card with it, which I read before opening the present. It simply said "Happy Birthday!" and James had bewitched it to sing the song. The tears were welling up in my eyes but I refused to start crying again. I unwrapped the tiny box and took of the lid. Inside the box was a bracelet. All the charms were shaped like hearts and had something written on them. One had "you're beautiful", one had "you're smart", one had "you're sweet", one had "you're funny", and the last one said, "you're special." It was the best present I had ever received. I launched into another round of tears.

Soon, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Mrs. Potter, dear. Can I come in?"

"Okay."

"James said that you two got into a fight this morning. He didn't tell me what it was about, but I thought you must be pretty upset to be in here all this time. And on your birthday no less."

"My birthday. That's right." I mumbled.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine. Really. It's nothing."

"Okay. Do you still want to have your party?"

My party! I had forgotten all about that, too. Alice would be there. She'd know what all this meant. I could talk to her.

"Yeah! Yeah, I want to have it."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready come down. Take your time, though. And happy birthday, dear."

"Thank you."

The door closed. Another round of tears.

At about 6:30 I started to get cleaned up and at 7 I went down to the party.

Everyone was already there. They gave me a hug and wished me happy birthday. Alice was the last one to do so and afterwards I pulled her aside and told her what happened this morning.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said when I asked her what my feelings meant. "You're in love with James!"

"What? No way. That can't be it!"

"Think about it. Think about everything that's happened this summer."

Like a cheesy montage at the end of a movie, all the memories of this summer came flooding back to me. The whole time he was so sweet and I was so mean to him.

"Oh my God! Maybe I do like James. I mean he is really sweet."

"OH! I'm so happy for you!"

"Alice, I didn't say I like him for sure. I only said I might. And don't go in there and tell everyone what I told you, understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Not even Frank."

"Fine."

I tried to have fun the rest of the party, but the events of today were weighing heavily on my mind. It all went pretty fast. I can't remember much of what happened at the party. I know everyone said they had a good time. It certainly seemed they were telling the truth, too. Everyone looked like they had fun.

Eventually they all left and I went back up to my room. I examined myself and my feelings for James. I discovered that I was in fact a drama queen and that I was in love with James. Of course, I needed to stop acting like such a drama queen with him first.

About a week after my birthday, I went down to breakfast. I hadn't spoken to James since our fight. Now, he was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet just like the morning we went to Diagon Alley together. I decided it was now or never.

"Thank you for the present," I said.

"What? Oh, you're welcome, Lily." Slight pause.

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out at the same time. We both chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I never should have blown up like that," he said.

"No, no. I am a drama queen, but I'm trying to change," I said.

"Friends?" James asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you bout that, too. This is kind of hard to say."

"What is it, Lily?" I took a deep breath.

"I love you, James." Silence. There was an incredibly long pause. It seemed like an eternity before James finally spoke.

"Lily do you know how long I've waited to hear those words. I love you, too!"

We ran to each other. James picked me up and pressed his lips against mine. We stayed like that for n eternity, it just felt so right.

We started dating after that. We had our fair share of fights but I was still the happiest I'd ever been.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to and I don't really like it but oh well. Thank you to everyone who stuck it out with this story. You're great!

I'm not doing praises because a) I really don't have the time and b) I'm confused as to who I have replied and who I haven't. Sorry!


End file.
